The Tenth Dot
by Rivershade of NightClan
Summary: "It was there a moment ago." Ella frowned. "What was there?" I asked. "Number Ten." Ella replied. "Ella, are you sure?" I asked. "Yes!" she insisted. "I don't see it, Ella." Marina said doubtfully. "It was there a few moments ago, the blue dot." she told us. "Maybe you thought you saw it," "Eight, I know what I saw." Ella scoffed. "It was number Ten. The real number Ten."
1. Chapter 1

I was laying down on my favorite couch, my hands resting behind my head, trying to sleep when Eight teleported in front of me.

"What is it?" I asked drowsily.

"It's Ella." he told me. "She wants us to meet her in the lecture hall." He teleported away. He's going to find Marina. I sighed before getting to my feet. Marina, Ella and Eight were already there. They were sitting at Sandor's huge control panel, looking at something in Ella's hands. When I got closer I saw that it was the locator tablet that Four and Six had found in Sam's backyard. I had only met Sam once, when Four and Sam had found me in the Mogadorian base. I had transferred an ex-ray stone to him and given it to him, so he could search the prison cells. He had mumbled something about his dad. Four and I couldn't rescue him. He had been captured and I haven't seen him since.

"It was there a moment ago." Ella frowned, snapping me back to the moment.

"What was there?" I asked.

"Number Ten." Ella replied, her eyes locked on the screen.

"Ella, are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes!" she insisted.

"I don't see it, Ella." Marina said doubtfully.

"It was there a few moments ago, the blue dot. And I know the location too." she told us.

"Maybe you thought you saw it, but"

"Eight, I know what I saw." Ella scoffed.

"It was number Ten. The real number Ten."

"We have to get to Ten before the Mogadorians find out about him or her." Ella insisted.

"We can't just leave," Eight retorted. "Four, Six and Sarah will be coming back with Five anytime now."

"We can meet them on the way! We can't waste anytime!" Ella said.

"We don't even know if what you saw is true!" I retorted.

"Nine, we have to go. Please! Ten is waiting for us!" Ella pleaded.

"What if there wasn't a blue dot, and you are just imagined it?" Marina asked.

"I didn't imagine it!" Ella insisted.

"Fine," I sighed. "We'll go."

"But Nine,"

"If Ella believes that is what she saw, then we will check it out." I shrugged.

"I'll pack some things!" Ella cheered excitedly.

"I'll help," Marina suggested. She grabbed Ella's hand and led her out of the room, leaving me and Eight alone.

"Nine, what if there is no Ten where Ella wants to go?" Eight asked.

"I'm not going to argue with the squirt," I sigh. "Besides," I say. "Maybe some Mogadorians will be around for us to kick their asses." I grinned.

"I'd rather avoid any fighting, thanks." Eight muttered.

"Why?" I frowned.

"Fighting, means people will get hurt." he shrugged.

"If we get hurt, then Marina can heal us." I scoffed.

"What if they kill one of us before Marina can get to them?" Eight asked nervously. "I just don't want another scar in my ankle."

"There won't be." I reassured him. "We'll just have to practice."

"Nine, I still have a bad feeling about this." Eight told me.

"Don't worry," I insisted. "If Ella is right, then we found another Garde. If she isn't, big deal. We go on a road trip. Nothing bad is going to happen." I got up and started walking towards the door.

"You just jinxed it." Eight muttered. I pretended not to hear him as I walked towards my room.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nine, are you ready to go?" Eight asked me.

"No," I muttered. I had only just returned to my home, now I was leaving again.

"He's ready." Ella said, taking my hand.

"Where are Four and Six on the locator?" I asked.

"The just arrived in Arkansas." Marina reported.

"I told John to meet us there." Ella told me. "He said okay."

"Where exactly is it that we're going?" I asked her as I led the way down to the parking garage.

"It's a surprise." Ella said mysteriously. I rolled my eyes.

"Your car," Eight said. "Is it fast?"

"Just you wait." I grinned. I heard Marina gasp when she saw Sandor's collection of cars. "Pick one."

"That one." Ella said, walking over to the sleek, shiny red convertible. I felt a wave of sadness rush over me. I remembered when Sandor had let me take this car on a date I had with a human girl. But that same human had betrayed both me and Sandor. She was the reason I had ended up in West Virginia in the first place. The reason my Cepan Sandor was killed. I shook the thought out of my head.

"This car is awesome." Eight said in awe. "I'm driving." he said, holding his hand out for the keys.

"Not a chance." I told him, slapping his hand hard before I climbed into the driver's side. Eight teleported into the seat next to mine and Ella and Marina hopped into the back. I started the engine and backed out of the garage. I started driving down the street, out of Chicago.

"Alright," Eight said pulling a map out of the glove compartment. "Where are we headed Ella."

"A small island just off of Vancouver." she answered.

"In Canada?" Marina asked.

"Yes," Ella nodded.

"Isn't is constantly snowing in Canada?" Eight frowned.

"That's stereotypical." Marina rolled her eyes. "Some parts in Canada get little to no snow at all." Eight raised his eyebrows in surprise. "I used to study all that different parts of the world." she shrugged.

"Canada, here we come." I smiled as we exited the city.

* * *

"This is where we are staying?" I asked in disbelief.

"It's quiet." Ella shrugged. We had left the car a while back and found a less attention-drawing car. We were parked outside of a gas station. Ella had led us to a small, close to deserted town. I wouldn't even call it a town. It was more like a village. Actually, it was a village. It said so on the sign in.

"You are positive that Ten is staying in this town?" Eight asked her.

"Yes." Ella insisted.

"Well, how do we find her?" Marina asked.

"Ten is a chick?" I raised my eyebrow at them.

"I'm just assuming." Marina shrugged.

"That I don't know." Ella admitted. "As a member of the Garde, Ten most likely won't be drawing any attention to herself."

"Unless she is like Five, who makes crop circles and posts really obvious hints of his whereabouts on the internet." Eight shrugged.

"Okay then, so where are we going to start?" I asked.

"First, we need a place to stay. It might take us a while to find Ten, even in a small place like this."

"What's this place called again?" Eight asked.

"Cumberland." Ella replied. "And I've already got that covered, Marina."

"What do you mean?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, while the three of you were getting gas and buying snacks before we got on the ferri, I looked online and called ahead. I set everything up." she said proudly.

"Good job," Eight smiled.

"So where is it that we are staying?" Marina asked.

"Umm, I only know the street names." Ella laughed nervously.

"We'll ask for directions." Marina shrugged.

"Okay. The house is on Maryport, between second and third." Ella told us. Marina walked inside the gas station and we waited for her to come back out. A few teenagers walked over. Some of them went inside, a few waited for them outside. I listened to their conversation since I had nothing better to do.

"Where are we going after this?" One of the girls asked.

"I don't know," Someone else said.

"We could go to the park," Someone suggested.

"Hey, look who finally decided to show up!" someone said.

"Hey Melody, what's up?" Another asked. I looked where they were looking and saw a girl walking over. She was sort of tall, just a little shorter than Marina. She had wavy, auburn hair that fell onto her shoulders. She caught my gaze and smiled before turning to my friends. I didn't hear what she said because Marina stepped in front of me, blocking my view of the group.

"I got the directions," she smiled.

"Great." I said, turning and hopping back into the car. Marina sat upfront with me, while Eight sat in the back with Ella. As I backed out, I couldn't help but glancing at the girl and her friends once more. She was already looking at me. Her hazel eyes locked onto mine. She smiled warmly and I felt a wave flow through my body.

"Did you hear me?" Marina asked.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I mumbled, turning to face her.

"I said turn left." she laughed. I smiled, and followed her directions. We stopped outside of a wooden house. 2675 Maryport Avenue. I parked the car in the drive way and Ella cheerfully skipped ahead, picked something up off the front porch. She gave it to Marina. I saw that it was a letter. Marina read it and pulled out a pair of keys. She tossed them to Eight who teleported to the front door and unlocked it. Ella, Marina and I walked in silently. It looked a lot bigger on the inside than it did outside. There was a stairway that led upstairs, and another one that led downstairs. It was already furnished with couches, a television, a computer. Everything we needed was already here.

"This is a pretty nice place." I say out loud. "My place as better though," I added.

"No place can compare to yours," Eight retorted. "Also, the basement is perfect for training." he reported. "There are no windows, and we can easily isolate it and make it soundproof."

"That's perfect." Marina smiled.

"Good. Than I can whip the two of you into shape." I sneered, leaping and landing on the couch.

"You know, we could have been spotted an followed," Marina said nervously.

"We'll be ready," I shrugged.

"If it makes you feel better we could have a special knock for every time come in," Eight suggested.

"That's stupid." I retorted.

"I think it is a good idea." Ella shrugged. They decided on a simple sequince of four knocks. They had left me alone upstairs while they worked on the basement. I was laying in the living room when the door swung open. I jumped and touched the ceiling, activating my gravity legacy and waited in the hall. I watched as a man stepped in and I leaped down, tackling him to the ground. I heard him grunt in pain and I wrapped my arm around his neck, putting him in a headlock. I heard Marina and Ella running up the stairs and I knew Eight would soon come too. _I'll kill this Mog on my own._

"Nine stop!" I heard someone scream. I released the man and turned to see Six. Sarah, Four, and two other boys were with them. One of them seemed oddly familiar.

"What the hell!" One of the boys hissed, shoving me away before bending down to see if the man was alright. I was about to shove him back, but I stopped. I remembered this boy. The last time I had seen him, he had been surrounded by Mogs.

"Sam, he'll be fine. If Nine hurt him badly, Marina can heal him." Four told him.

"Sam." I said nodding to a still-pissed off Sam. I turned to the other boy. "You must be Five." He didn't say anything, just nodded.

"You guys sure picked out a nice house," Four grinned. Six closed the door and started exploring.

"God damn it Four!" I hissed, shoving him against the wall. "Next time you decide to show up, at least call first." Four just grinned. _We've got Five. Now we just need to find Number Ten and then we'll all be together._


	3. Chapter 3

"No way." I hissed.

"Come on," Marina pleaded.

"No." I told her. "I'm not going there. We'll be surrounded by them!"

"It's not like we're fighting them," Eight rolled his eyes. "We're just going to blend in among them."

"How do we even know Ten is there?" I asked.

"Nine, it sounds to me like you are afraid to go to school." Five sneered.

"I not afraid of anything!" I growled.

"Then prove it." Four snickered. "Go to school."

"How will going to school prove anything? It's just a bunch of dumb humans who can't protect themselves." I retorted.

"Come on, Nine." Ella pleaded. She gave me a look and I sighed.

"Fine," I told him. "But you have to do all my homework."

"Deal," Four grinned.

"I hope I don't regret this," I muttered.

* * *

"Alright, here are your new I.D cards." Malcolm said, handing each of us cards. He wasn't angry at all that I had attacked him. Sam didn't seem too forgiving though.

"Evan Parker?" Eight read out loud.

"Nathan Grant." I read mine. Six's said Storm Miller, Four's was Jonathon McMillan, Sarah's was Sarah Paisley, Ella was Ella Pierce, Five was Farid Green and Sam and Malcolm's new last name was Weaver.

"Storm?" Six laughed in disbelief.

"I picked it out." Sam grinned.

"The story is I adopted all of you, you are all in grade eight, though some of you were held back, hence the reason you are older than you should be." Malcolm told us.

"Adopted?" I snickered.

"Yes. I am registering all of you at school tomorrow morning. I have already called in, and the secretary knows that I am coming. You will all start your classes tomorrow."

"Do I really have to do this?" I asked.

"Yes." Four and Six said in unison.

"Sandor would have never made me go to school." I muttered under my breath.

* * *

"Hello, I am Mrs. Guss, the secretary here at Cumberland Junior. I have handed you your schedules and your locks, do you have any questions?" she asked. I looked at the others. No one raised their hands."The other students are currently in their advisory's, you will be directed to yours shortly." The office door swung open and a girl about Marina's size walked in, a piece of paper in her hand.

"Hi Mrs. Guss." she smiled. "The computer in Mrs. Taylor's room isn't working. Zack is the only one absent." she told her.

"Okay, thank you." Mrs. Guss said, writing the name, Zack on a piece of paper. "Can you do something for me?" she asked the girl when she had put the ten down.

"Sure." the girl shrugged.

"These kids," she said, nodding towards us. "They are all starting school today and I don't have time to show them all to their advisories. Could you do it for me? Here is a list of where I have put them." she handed the girl the piece of paper.

"Alright, follow me." the girl said, leading us out of the office. She turned down the first hallway and started to slow down. "Jonathon McMillan." she read from the paper.

"That's me." Four told her.

"Okay, you're up first. Here is your advisory," she said, stopping in front of a door. "Number Four." I stopped moving. We all held our breath. _She knows._ Four looked like she had just slapped him.

"What did you just say?" he asked, his voice quivering.

"This is your advisory. Advisory four." she narrowed her eyes. We all sighed in relief.

"Okay." Four said awkwardly, opening the door and walking inside without another glance.

"Sam Weaver?" she asked next.

"Me." Sam stepped forward. "Your advisory is number two." she said, stopping at the next door. Sam disappeared inside the door. She led us down a hallway with just lockers. Where I expected her to turn, she kept walking.

"Which one of you is Marina?" she turned to face us.

"That would be me." Marina told her. "Is this my advisory?"

"Yes. You are in advisory seven." _Seven? Four is in advisory four and Marina is in advisory seven? That can't be a coincidence._ She didn't say anything as she walked a few steps to the next advisory. "This is advisory one. The best advisory, by the way. Ella Piece, you in this one." Ella stepped forward.

"Bye guys." she said to us before going into her advisory.

"The advisory right next to it, advisory three. Sarah Paisley."

"I'll you all later." Sarah said. We were led to the end of the hallway.

"This is advisory six. Storm Miller, you are in this advisory." Six shot me a look before disappearing. "Come on." the girl said. We walked back down the way we came. The door to Ella's advisory was open and I saw her standing in font of everyone while the teacher, who was a guy, was talking. We started walking down the hallway that I had originally thought we would turn down. We stopped at a door and she turned to face us.

"Is this advisory five?" Five asked nervously.

"You're catching on." the girl smiled. "You're Farid, right?"

"Yeah." he said numbly.

"Then this is your advisory."

"See you." He said to me and Eight, who were the only ones left. He walked in without another word.

"And you two are Nathan and Evan." she told us.

"Yeah." Eight nodded.

"You guys are both in my advisory." Sh stopped in front of the last door in the hallway. She didn't open it. Instead, she turned to face us.

"Welcome to Advisory eight. We suck at the advisory challenges, and we are even worse at the Friday morning quizzes." she winked. She frowned, looking me up and down and then smiled. "I know you." she told me.

"You do?" Eight asked, raising an eyebrow at me. I just shrugged.

"Yeah. I remember you. You were at the Esso on the weekend. I was there with my friends." she told me. "I was the one who smiled at you." she added.

"I remember that." I grinned.

"I'm Melody." she told me.

"I am Nathan." I told her.

"Then you must be Evan." she asked eight.

"Yes." Eight replied.

"Well. Let's go into our advisory, shall we?" she opened the door and led the way in.

"That took an awful long time to go to the office," the teacher told her.

"Mrs. Guss had me playing tour guide to the new kids. I had to show them to their advisories." Melody explained.

"How many are there?" A girl asked.

"There are nine. One in each advisory but we were lucky to get two. Meet Nathan and Evan everyone!" Melody said.

"Welcome to our advisory." the teacher told us. "I am Mrs. Taylor. Do you have your class schedules?" she asked.

"Yes." We told her, holding them up.

"Melody, could you help them figure out their classes?" she asked.

"Sure." Melody shrugged. "You can sit over here." She motioned to two empty desks. Eight and I sat down.

"Evan, your first block is Science with Mrs. Lange so you are in my classes." she told him. "And Nathan, you also have Science with Mrs. Lange so you are in my classes too."

"Is that our first class?" Eight asked.

"Yes." Melody nodded. "Your second class is Socials, with Mr. Curtin. After that is break. After break is English with Mrs. Stoyles, then it's lunch. After lunch you will come back here for afternoon advisory. Then it is gym, followed by math with Mr. Phillips. Tomorrow, your electives are Sound and Lighting," she grinned. "I'm in that class."

"Sound and Lighting?" Eight mouthed. I just shrugged and let Melody continue.

"After is Tech Metal, also a class that I am in and then it is Science, after that is Woodcraft. You two are in every one of my classes." she told us.

"Good." Eight said. "Then we can't get lost. We'll just know to follow you." We waited until the bell rang and we followed Melody. She went to her locker first.

"I don't think is was just a coincidence." I whispered to Eight.

"What do you mean?" he frowned.  
"Johnny is in advisory four, Five is in advisory five, Six is in advisory six, Marina is in advisory seven and you and me are in advisory eight. Don't tell me that I was the only one who noticed that!"

"I noticed too. I'm just hoping that it was just a coincidence." Eight shook his head. Before I could say anything more Melody had closed her locker.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah." I told her and she led the way to our first class.

**So? What do you think? Could you guys review, so I know that people are reading? This is my first Fanfic... Thanks. Enjoy! I'll try to update soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

"You and Evan can sit there," Melody said, pointing to two desks. We sat down, and she sat down in front of us. The seat next to hers was empty. In front of her, the very front two desks were two girls. One of them didn't glance back at her at all, but the other one turned around instantly and started talking to her about how her weekend went. I heard someone sit down behind me. I turned around to see Ella.

"You're in this class to?" I asked her.

"Yeah." she nodded. Marina walked in and sat beside Ella. I waited, watching the door. None of the other Garde walked in. A boy walked in late and sat down beside Melody. The loud sound of the bell went off and the teacher collected her papers and walked in to the front of the room. The class was starting. None of the others were going to walk through the door now. I didn't listen to hat she was saying. Eventually, she went back to her desk, expecting us to work on some booklets. Melody turned around, facing Evan and me. The boy next to her did the same, and the girl she was talking to before pulled up a chair next to Melody.

"So, how old are you?" Melody asked. "When I saw you at the Esso, you were driving."

"I'm fifteen." I told her. "I'm supposed to be in grade nine but I was held back a grade because when my dad, Malcolm adopted me, I couldn't speak English." I said as Malcolm had instructed me to.

"Really?" The boy asked. "If you have your license already, then are you from Alberta?"

"Yeah." Evan said quickly. "That's where he grew up."

"Awesome! That means that you got your license at fourteen, right?"

"Yeah." I nodded, going along with it.

"Where bouts in Alberta are you from?" he asked.

"Edmonton," I told him, remembering reading somewhere that it was the capitol of the providence. "But I didn't speak English." I remembered to add.

"What language did you speak?" Melody asked.

"French." I told her. "I spoke french. It took a while to get rid of the accent, but I managed." I smiled.

"I'm River." the boy next to Melody told me. "I met you in advisory," he said to Marina. She nodded.

"You already know who I am," Melody said. "This is Serena," she nodded her head to the girl next to her.

"I don't like new kids." Serena muttered. Melody and her burst out laughing, Mrs. Lange had to threaten to split them up to get them to stop.

"Sorry," Melody mumbled. "It's a joke between the two of us." River looked almost as confused as I was.

"So, if Marina, Evan, Ella and me are in this class then where are the others?" I asked.

"Others?" River frowned.

"Yeah." I said. "Storm, John, Sam, Sarah and Farid." _At least I remembered what I have to call them here._

"Oh, they must be in the other classes." Serena said.

"Other classes?" Eight frowned.

"Yeah. There are two groups of each grade. Either, in our case, Eight-One or Eight-Two. We are all in Eight-Two, so your siblings are in Eight-One." River explained.

"So which class would they be in?" I asked.

"They would be in English." Melody shrugged.

"Who's the teacher?" I pressed.

"Mrs. Stoyles." Melody frowned, she looked at my suspiciously. _Whatever, she can look at me however she wants. We need to know where to find the others in case we were followed here._

"Where is the class?" I insisted.

"The advisory next to ours. Nathan, is something wrong?" Melody asked.

"No," I shook my head.

"You see," Eight coughed. "Nathan grew up on the streets before he was adopted," he started. I raised my eyebrow at him, but he ignored me. "Nathan found Five," he coughed. "year-old Farid. Five year-old Farid was all alone. And Nathan here, good old Nathan, took him under his wing. He looked after him. Two peas in a pod. Then Malcolm adopted them, and the rest of us. Nathan's and Farid's bond is just so strong, Nathan has troubles being without him. He needs to know exactly where Farid is otherwise he freaks out." Eight finished.

"I," I started to protest, but Eight kicked my hard in the shins. "I told Malcolm specifically to make sure Farid was in my classes, but I guess he forgot." I seethed, casting Eight a glare but he ignored it.

"That's sweet." Melody smiled. With all our talking, we didn't manage to get any work done and the whole hour had passed. The sound of the bell made me jump.

"Relax," River laughed. "Just the bell that allows us to leave this terrible class." I picked up the binder that Malcolm had bought the day before, and started walking down the hallway.

"This is our next class," Melody said. I nodded and started walking in with Eight right behind me but out of the corner of my eye I saw Four.

"I'll be right back," I said quickly, running over to him. Eight, Marina and Ella followed.

"How was English?" Eight called before Four walked into his next class. Five, Six, Sam and Sarah stopped. We were crowding the hall, so we moved to the side to allow the other students to pass.

"Boring." Six groaned. "We have to write short stories!"

"Science was pretty bad. I don't even know what the teacher was trying to teach us." I told them. "How are we going to find Number Ten?" I asked in a hush whisper.

"If we each get close to different people, get to know them, be their friends, then it may be easier." Marina suggested.

"Better hurry up, new kids. One more minute until your late." One kid hissed. I recognized him. He was in my Science class earlier.

"Alright." Four nodded. "We better not be late. We'll talk more about this at break." he said before walking into his class. The others followed him, leaving Ella, Marina, Eight and me standing in the hallway.

"Let's go," Eight said, shoving me towards the door. Before I entered, the bell went off.

"Late," the boy had we had seen in the hall smirked.

"You must be our new students. Come up here, and we can introduce you to everyone." The man at the front of the class smiled warmly. Silently, I walked passed the five pairs of desks and stood beside the teacher, who was sitting on a stool.

"Now, I want the four of you to tell the class your names, and where you are from." he instructed.

"I'm Nathan." I started. "I am from Edmonton.." I added, remembering that I had told River, Melody and Serena that in Science. I scanned that class and spotted them sitting by the row of computers. On their screens, was some sort of game. Everything was square, like cubes. I had heard of this game before, I just couldn't recall the name.

"I am Evan," Eight said. "I am from India."

"My name is Marina, and I was born in Spain."

"I'm Ella," Ella said shyly. "I am from England, but I grew up in California." she added.

"My name is Mr. Curtin, and welcome to Cumberland Junior School." he smiled. "You can sit anywhere there is an open desk." he told us. There was four desks empty, two on one side of the room and two on the other. Eight and me sat near the windows and Ella and Marina sat near the computers. I looked over at Melody, who once again, was sitting next to River. Serena sat somewhere else with a group of girls. Just looking at the two together, Melody and River, it made a warm feeling come across me. It wasn't a good one. It was almost like hatred, but not quite. I wasn't really sure what it was. It had never happened to me before.

"You're from India, right?" Said a boy who sat in front of us. It snapped my attention to them.

"Yeah," Eight nodded. "I lived their for most of my life."

"Nick is from India too." he told them. "He's absent though. You have to meet him. He's a pretty cool guy."

"I'm looking forward to it." Eight told him. "What's your name?"

"I'm Kai." he smiled. "I'm glad you guys came along." he added.

"Why's that?" I asked him.

"Because now, I'm not the newest kid in the school." he shrugged. "I came at the end of Term one. " When Mr. Curtain called his name to pay attention, he turned around. _Shows up during the school year. He could be Ten._ I thought. **_Ella._****_Can you hear me?_** I asked.

_**Yes,**_ she answered. _**What is it? Nine, is something wrong?**_

**_No_****,** I shook my head, even though she probably couldn't see it. _**I found a possible Ten. He's the boy sitting directly in front of Eight.**_ I explained.

_**Good job.**_ I looked over and saw her smiling at me. I saw Eight's face go blank, as if he was concentrating. _Ella must be talking to him now._ I thought to myself.

"Ella wants me to get close to Kai. See if he is Ten. Are you alright with that?" Eight asked.

"You could do it, if you want. You are the one who suspects him."

"No," I shook my head. "You can. I don't want to pretend to be best friends with some human."

"He may not be human." Eight insisted. "He could be Ten."

"Or he could just be another stupid little human." I retorted. Eight sighed, sensing that I was just looking for an argument and turned away. _This isn't fun. I don't want to sit around and do nothing all day. School is boring._ I sat, staring out the window at the birds who flew by, wishing that I could be out there. The bell rang and everyone stood, grabbing their binders and racing out of the class.

"It's break." Kai explained. Someone called his name and he walked away without word.

"Come on," I said to Eight. "Let's go and see the others." Ella and Marina followed us out the door. We chose a hall and started walking down it. By coincidence, it just happened to be the hall where Four and the others were.

"Hug Five." Eight muttered in my ear.

"What?" I hissed. "No way!"

"You have to." Eight insisted. "Melody is watching." I scowled before walking faster and embracing Number Five.

"Just laugh and go along with it." I hissed in his ear. He nodded and laughed nervously.

"How was Science?" I faked a smiled. Six shot me look but I ignored her.

"It was great." he said cheerfully. "We learned about sound waves." he grinned. I let him go. After Melody had passed, I turned and shoved Eight hard into the locker. Five, sensing that the charade was up, scowled.

"What the hell was that?" he hissed.

"Thanks to Eight telling my new besties that little Farid here was my little brother," I glared at Eight, who merely shrugged. "I have to pretend to be some stupid paranoid bitch who is constantly worrying about this kid." I retorted, shoving Five into Six.

"I'm flattered," Five grinned. "But why?"

"Nine kept asking all of these question," Eight scoffed. "What class are they in? Who's the teacher? Where can I find it?" Eight mimicked. "They were getting suspicious! I had to make up some excuse!"

"And the best of you could think of is that he is my big brother?" Five groaned. Eight shrugged.

"I hate school." I complained. "Why do I have to be here?"

"You did find a potential Ten." Ella scoffed.

"I already agreed to do all your homework, quit complaining." Four grumbled.

"How do we even know that Ten goes to this school?" I prompted.

"We don't." Marina shrugged.

"Then why are we all wasting our time

"I was about to reply but I was shoved forward and almost knocked Five off his feet. I spun around to see the boy in my classes who had warned us about being late.

"I'm sorry," he smirked. "I didn't see you there." His friends all snickered. I clenched my fist but someone grabbed my arm. I expected it to be Four, or Marina, or Eight, or Ella or anyone but Five.

"Don't." he told me. "He isn't worth your time." he added loudly. I nodded and we all started walking down the hallway. I was shoved hard again. When I turned around again, the same kid was standing there with his arms crossed.

"Running away like a little bitch?" he sneered.

"Who's running." I spat. I clenched my fists as hard as I can.

"Nathan," Four hissed. "Don't."

"Okay guys, let's leave him alone. Wouldn't want to embarrass him in front of his boyfriend."

"What's your problem?" I scoffed, stepping forward.

"Nathan," Four said again, but this time I ignored him. I walked until I was just inches away from the kid's face. I was a few inches taller than him.

"Still want to fight?" I retorted.

"Nathan! Please." I heard Ella say. "Stop." she pleaded.

"You aren't worth my time," I told the kid, repeating what Five had said. "Leave. And take your little bitches with you." I walked away and heard the soft footsteps of the others behind me. The kid didn't try to come back at me. When the bell rang, Melody walked over to us.

"It's time for English." she explained. Eight, Marina, Ella and I said goodbye to the others and followed Marina to our next class. She sat in front of River.

"Welcome to my class." The teacher said once she saw us. "I am Mrs. Stoyles. I had your siblings earlier this morning." she added.

"They aren't our siblings." I said automatically.

"Real siblings." Eight added. "Just people we live with." he shrugged. Eight shot me a look but I ignored it. My story was always that I was an only child. Now I am supposed to have eight siblings?

"Alright then." Mrs. Stoyles said after a moment of silence. "Nathan, you can sit back there." She said, nodding to a next at the back of the class. "Evan, you can sit here." she directed him to a desk in the middle. Marina sat at the back table and Ella sat directly in the front. She started talking about creative writing and proper punctuation. I drowned out the noise and stared out the window, out onto the field as I had done in Socials. I noticed that the class had gotten really quiet and I turned to see why. They were all staring at me.

"Pay attention, New kid." I realized as the head turned around that the boy from the hall was sitting in front of me.

"Mason," Mrs. Stoyles narrowed her eyes. Mason smirked at me before turning back around.

"Nathan," she said to me. "I asked you a question. What was it?" The class was dead silent, all of their beady eyes locked on me. I felt nervous, having this much attention directed towards me. "Nathan?"

"Could you repeat the question?" I mumbled, embarrassed. The class seemed to find this funny and roared in laughter.

"I said, are you paying attention?" she scoffed.

"I am now." I replied, trying to be a smart ass. She glared at me before turning back to the class. When the class got let out for lunch, Eight punched me in the arm.

"What the hell?" he hissed.

"What?" I frowned.

"You can't attract attention like that to yourself." he retorted.

"Relax." I scoffed. "It's not like I announced to the class that I was an alien from planet Lorien trying to defend this planet from another alien race called the Mogadorians." I teased.

"Whatever." Eight rolled his eyes. "Let's go find the others." We found them at the same spot as before, and we walked around the halls. Four shoved open a door that led to the field. We walked to the very middle and sat in a circle. We were the only ones on the field and the school looked far away.

"This boy in our class, he doesn't speak to anyone or participate in anything. He keeps his head down. He's always looking out the window, ready to leave in a moments notice and has his backpack with him. He might be Ten." Six reported.

"It sounds a lot more likely than Nick, who might just be a new kid here." Eight added.

"Is there anyone else who might be Ten?" Four asked us.

"I don't know." Eight shook his head. "Ten could be anyone. Like you said before, we need to start talking to other people and get to know them."

"Alright." Four nodded. "From now on, no more little meetings like this with all of us. Unless its super important, we talk at home. Deal?" he asked.

"Deal." We agreed. I walked away from them in silence, back towards the school.


End file.
